Gaia Sweethearts
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Just an dirty dirty dirty making out scene between Reina Yagami and Kii Fumiko NOT RATED M FOR NOTHING! (requested story)
1. Chapter 1

HEY PEOPLE, IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO TYPE THIS SO DINT YOU DARE TO DISLIKE! REINAXKII IS MY SECOND FAVORITE COUPLE AND I WANTED TO PUT IN ALL MY 'TALENT' TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT THEM!

THE INSPIRATION CAME FROM A SWEET PICTURE ON TUMBLR (IT WAS ALSO A BIT PERVY, KYUFUFUFUFU)

ENJOY!

PS: TO BE HONEST I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A SEX SCENE BETWEEN THOSE TWO SO DONT EXPECT A DEEP PLOT OR SOMETHING...

THERE ARE ALSO SOME HINTS OF MAQUIAxREAN ,SUZUNOxMIDORIKAWA AND NAGUMOxHIROTO

* * *

~Sun Garden~

"Nice pass Kii!" Reina smiled, It was a hot summerday and the two girls were playing soccer in the garden of Sun Garden. (two times garden 0-o)

The purple-haired girl smiled back "I have gotten stronger, perhaps even more then you!" she smirked selfish.

Reina winked and trew the soccer ball away "we'll see about that.." she grabbed the other girl by the waist and pushed her on the ground "I'm still stronger Kii-chan..."

Kii chuckled "Wrestling huh? I'm totally in for that!" She rolled over and laid down on the blue-eyed girl, she accidentally touched her breasts. the pink-eyed gril giggled and squeezed them a bit "Sorry They're just so perfect! make me think perverted things"

"Mhn..." Reina couldnt hold herself in and let out a long lustfull moan.

Kii blushed "ur not going to tell me that you like it..."

The former Gaia forward looked up to the other girl with a slutty spark in her eyes, Kii blushed even heavier when Reina brushed her lips against her soft ones, she gathered some courage and asked her friend what she wanted to ask for almost 2 years "Yagami how do your lips taste?"

Reina answered with a VERY sexy voice "If you want to know you should kiss me..."

The purple-haired girl blinked " You really want me to be your..."

The blue-haired girl nodded "Yep, My girlfriend" like always Reina was very straight with her decicions wich made her think that she was a better captain then Hiroto (wich she IS) she closed slowly the space between her and Kii with the most tender kiss ever.

When they broke the liplock the blue-eyed girl looked loveling to Kii "So...how do i taste?"

The pink-haired girl rubbed her legs gently against Reina's waist she grinned childish"You taste incredible! Like cupcakes and what about me?"

the blue-haired girl trailed her fingers down the other girl her neck making both of them giggle. "Yours taste like...blueberries...It turned me gay it think..."

Both of them wnated to kiss again but suddenly they heard some high whistles near the bushes.

It turned out to be Rean and Maquia. Reina sighted "We should have known that they were spying on us!"

Maquia came out of the bushes, holding Rean her hand, Maquia had her hair on her shoulders wich made her look pretty hot "Do you loooove Kii-chan, Reina?' the green-haired girl snickered Kogure-like.

Rean smiled brightly, showing her white teeth "We were just finished with doin' it when we heard Reina moan like a..." she tried to find the good word for it.

Maquia helped her "Like a cow!hahahah" The two girls couldnt stop laughing and even Kii let out a soft chuckle

Reina jumped up "Shut it! you two are just sluts who only want sex not love!"

Rean raised an eyebrow "We are more in love then you think we are" She came closer to Maquia and kissed her with sommuch passion that it blinded the two other girls.

The former Epsilon forward smiled and whispered "I love you..", then they started a long cuddle-session, completely ignoring Kii and Reina.

Kii sweatdropped "We can better continue somewhere else...my room or yours? i guess my" They walked into the main building of sun garden and crashed into Midorikawa who was holding an eyecatching bottle.

"Whats in that bottle?" Reina looked suspicious.

Midorikawa giggled, his eyes were filled with lust "Its oil...massage oil...Suzuno finally wants me! muahahahah!" the greenette ran of quickly and the two girls saw him dissapear in Suzuno's room.

"We can hear what they say listen!" Kii lied her hand at her ear.

Reina smirked "i bet Midori stole that oil from that slut of an Hiroto, poor Nagumo he will miss a massage.."

Kii Grinned "I stole a bottle from Hitomiko with exactly the same oil in it! Shall we try it out?" she blushed a bit.

Reina's lips curled into a perverted smile "allright..."

the girls headed to Kii's room.

when they came there The blue-eyed girl jumped on the bed while the purple-haired girl quickly locked the door.

Kii fastly took Reina's shirt of, the blue-haired girl didnt had a bra on.

she began to suck one of her lover her nipples while pinching the other one softly between her fingers.

Reina bit her lip in pleasure and closed her eyes, she LOVED this desperate side of Kii.

When Kii's lips found Reina's neck and bit the soft skin the former Gaia player yelped softly "F-Fumiko...I love you.." she burried her hands in the purple-haired girl's hair.

Kii laughed and whispered in Reina's ear "Shall we begin with the oil, my dear Yagami?" she licked her lips in a naughty way.

Reina whispered back "Take me on Fumiko..." she undid her belt and then she took of her pants "Wanna take of my underwear Fumiko?" She giggled.

Kii kissed the other girl her nipples "There's nothing i would like more.."

She ripped Reina's pants of, then she walked to the cupboard and took the bottle with oil "Here goes.."

Reina shivered "Damn i really gonna do it!' She thought.

READ MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THANKS FOR READING

I KNOW I'M PERVERTED...IM VERY PROUD OF IT...

MAYBE REVIEW?

REINA: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DIRTY

ME: I KNOW I WROTE IT..

KII: *STICKS OUT TONGUE* I'M GONNA BE IN THE LEAD AND YOU NOT! HEHEHE...

REINA: I WANT THE LEAD!


	2. Chapter 2

I FINALLY UPDATED AND ITS PEEERVY!

ENJOY!

Kii opened the bottle and putted some oil at her hands then she began to massage reina's boobs "how does it feel?" the purple haired girl smiled pervy

Reina closed her eyes "Kii..More...Please" The bluenette bit her lip and let out a couple of moans when Kii's tongue began to circle around her nipple.

The purple-haired girl moved her lips to her girlfriend's flat stomach and started to place kisses at it, they made Reina fel like she was flying on pink clouds and she felt herself getting wet down there.

"Turn yourself over" Kii commended, The bluenette obeyed, knowing what would come.

Kii first smacked Reina's butt playfully making her moan again, she giggled when Reina said "do it"

"Do what?" Kii said, she knew exactly what her lover wanted but she liked to tease her desperate Reina.

"Push your fingers in my butthole what else?" Reina snickered when she saw Kii turning as red as an tomato "Didnt expect me talking dirty huh?

Kii blushed even more and seemed too have lost her tongue for a couple of seconds, then she grinned wicked and pushed three fingers into Reina in a very rough way "Be sure to enjoy this..." She began to flick her fingers in and out While her other hand stroked Reina´s hair gently "Damn it Youre so tight Yagami" Kii huffed like crazy but still managed to speed up her pumping.

Reina felt like she was on fire, not the hellish fire but fire straight from heaven. The bluenette let out moan after moan and felt she was coming close too an orgasm "Kii, im going too...cum"

Kii Made a last hard thrust in Reina, then she slowed her fingers down, the purple haired girl wanted too pay attention too Reina´s orgasm.

The bluenette let out a high pitched scream when she finally reached her limits "aah fuckkk!" White fluid got out of her private part and her legs were shaking.

Reina´s lips curled in a small smile when the orgasm was over "Kii...that felt amazing" she wrapped her arms around Kii´s shoulders and pressed a soft kiss at her lips.

"now its my turn..." The bluenette pushed Kii down and began to tease her neck whit licks,bites and kisses while her fingers rubbed Kii´s pussy "i bet i can make you cum fast...very fast"

she lowered her head and began to suck on the purple haired girl her breast while teasing the other one with one hand.

"Yagami, quit fooling around, go fuck me..." Kii said while licking her lips "C´mon lick my pussy, im horny!" she giggled slutty.

Reina kissed her lover and took her upper lip between her teeth "isnt this already hot enough?" she asked in a husky voice.

Kii frowned "you cummed and i want that too!" she sounded like a kid which made Reina laugh

"be careful what you wish for Kii.." Reina lowered her head again and finally reached Kii´s vagina, she placed a playful lick at Kii´s clit causing the purple haired girl to let out a moan "Yagami..dont you dare stop..."

Reina didnt intent to stop at all, she knew Kii would cum soon, the bluenette took Kii´s clit in her mouth ans started sucking it and her finger slowly got inside Kii.

The purple haired girl shivered in pleasure and she began to mumble dirty things

"Fuck me Yagami, mhnn don't stop suck faster, yes that's it!"

Reina blushed " lets see if i can make her moan my name in such a dirty way" she thought.

The bluenette quit the pumping and sucking, instead of that she began to rub her own pussy against Kii´s

"This is the real stuff.." she whispered with a big grin on her face

Kii eyes got wide, the things Reina did to her earlier were good but compared to this they were absolutely nothing, Kii realized.

In five seconds she cummed.

"Aaah Shitt"

Reina smiled contended "you cummed indeed very fast..."

Kii looked up to her lover "I love you Yagami" they wanted too start a cuddle session when suddenly the door of the room opened they heard Rean´s voice "no this room isnt used now" A naked Rean came in followed by an also nude Maquia, their naked bodies only covered with towels, Maquia, with her hair on her shoulders looked like some hot lingerie model. Whe they saw Reina and Kii Rean let out a squeak "what the fuck!"

Reina looked mad "this is my room what made you think you can use it at night for...sex?"

Maquia giggled nervously "it was Reans idea not my!" she ran of quickly

"Well Rean? do you got any reason for this?" Reina´s eyes blinked in a dangerous way.

Rean mumbled hewr reason " i thought you would stay the night at Kii´s room and your room is bigger then my so perfect for sex and...i wanted too use your sextoys?" Rean ran of too chased by Reina, Kii on the other hand didnt moved a muscle, she had fallen asleep, the things she and reina did took their tool now...

Reina came back soon because hitomiko saw her and Rean fighting in reans room (naked) th others in the orphanage thought reina was raping the redhead, hitomik thought they were just having sex and their punishment for being so loud was that they had to do the dishes for the whole orphange for 3 weeks.

The bluenette looked furious "that damn rean, she can do the fucking dishes on her own! damnit" she calmed down a little when she saw Kii sleeping "youre so cute fumiko..." Reina laid down next too Kii and embraced her gently.

suddenly Kii´s eyes opened, she placed a big kiss at Reina´s lips "I´ll help you with the dishes anytime, Yagami"

THE END MAYBE THERE COMES A THIRD CHAPTER, BUT IM NOT SURE..

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

XOXO


End file.
